


we were meant to be seen (but not to be understood)

by kingwellsjaha



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: (in fact i changed quite a bit to match the HG world with the vikings world), (just be aware), (this work of fiction uses the world of panem very losely), Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Collage, Everyone gets a Monologue!, F/M, Freydis gets a Monologue, Ivar gets a Monologue, Pseudo Academic Writing, Umberto Eco kind of meets the Hunger Games (kind of), it follows canon events of the show surprisingly well, this is not fluff; but it is too laconic to be Angst either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: He took his axe and lunged forward, but stopped when he saw the young woman’s face. Her calm peaceful demeanor confused the champion. He lowered his axe.“You’re not afraid of me,” he realized. The girl shook her head.“I know my destiny and I know you, Ivar,” she replied in her vague dreamy voice.A collection of novels, essays, papers and film scripts spanning over 400 years about the events of the 48th Hunger Games of the Empire and its most famous contestants: Freydis & Ivar.
Relationships: Freydis/Ivar (Vikings)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	we were meant to be seen (but not to be understood)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very niche mess. i love it to bits, but it is probably not the first thing people think about when they hear the words "freyvar hunger games au". anyway this is another contribution to the small collection of freyvar fanfiction on this website.
> 
> shout out to [youbloodygenius](https://youbloodymadgenius.tumblr.com/post/190755798195/400-followers-writing-challenge) on tumblr, who hosted a writing challenge, and basically inspired this. the prompts used were: 9. This might hurt a bit. & 40\. Maybe in another world.
> 
> and a shout out (naturally) to [irisdouglasiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisdouglasiana/pseuds/irisdouglasiana) on ao3 for reading this mess and giving me her opinion
> 
> warnings: ableism, academic texts, classicism, gendered violence, sexual situations, sexual violence

> Let me tell you the tale  
> Of the Great Prophet of District Twelve  
> And how she tried to save our lives  
> And how she died. 

####  _Excerpt from the late Imperial Folktale of District 12 “The Prophet of District 12”_

* * *

A lot of stories have survived from the Empire days, but none as influential and long lasting as the story of Ivar and Freydis. During the height of the Empire it quickly became a popular story—if not the most popular story, even though such brash statements are easy to contradict and correct—no matter what district, everyone had their own version of the “Doomed Lovers”, from the high profile movies and series of the capital to the folklore songs and fairy tales and plays of the outer ones. The story was so popular that it even survived the initial caesura after the Empire’s downfall. While the new republic forbid the distribution of certain Empirean iterations like the film “ _The Broken Champion_ ”, other versions like the book “ _The Temptation of the Thorny Rose_ ” and even the film “ _The Lost Victory_ ” were still distributed. Quickly the new republic even came up with their own adaptations like the romance book “Honest Lies” or most recently the popular mini series “ _48_ ” which like most adaptations of our time used the story and the character of Freydis to explore poverty and exploitation in the Empire.

It’s popularity and influence has also made it a subject for scholars. Even during the Empire days, we can find papers and essays about the topic, which show the conflicting emotions of the Empire towards the folklore. Much like the young Republic, the Empire also wished to suppress the story—although for different reasons. They didn’t feel comfortable with Freydis’ character and her possible influence on outer districts, but couldn’t stop the story from spreading, so instead they tried to control it and turn it to their advantage. As this book will further explore in detail these propaganda films had mostly middling success: while they were successful across all districts, the folklore of the different districts wasn’t influenced by them at all—it also didn’t turn them into revolutionary stories contrary to the depiction in the mini series “48”.

[...]

This book is the impossible attempt to look at both: the depiction of the story throughout time and an examination of the events that would later be turned into the story we know today. In examining the six hundred year old history of the story, we want to give an outlook over themes and motifs and examine the initial core of the story.

####  _Excerpt from the Prologue of the book “Ivar and Freydis: A Story for the Masses”_

* * *

**Courageous and mysterious!** The female tribute from District 12 volunteered. Calm and collected she told the escort that she would go instead of the 13 year old girl originally picked. Of course the Empire respected her choices. The 16 year old girl by the name of Freydis is neither related to the original pick nor in any way connected. When asked why she volunteered the girl proclaimed to have seen it in a vision. This year’s Hunger Games proves to be an exciting time indeed. Festivities will start as soon as all the tributes have gathered. Stay tuned for breathtaking moments, heartbreak and tests of strengths!

####  _News article about the female tribute of District 12_

* * *

Little is known about Freydis and her family history. Partially because most of the records did not survive, but also because of the Empire’s contempt and disregard for outer districts. We can assume from the surviving Tribute profiles that Freydis’ mother’s name was Ingrid, or at least the adult responsible for Freydis, but there is nothing else. No records of siblings or family life. We don’t even know where Freydis grew up and under what circumstances she joined the Hunger Games. Only a news article proclaiming that she volunteered. Something that was celebrated but actually not that uncommon. With older siblings standing in for their younger siblings and vice versa.

While we do have little information on Freydis’ personal life, we are capable to make some base assumptions from the knowledge we have of life in District 12. Life in early District 12 was mostly characterized by health hazards and work related incidents that led to early deaths and heavy drinking. There was not a lot of food or clean drinking water but impressively cheap alcohol. [...] Another way to control the poor was religion. A lot of temples were created in the early days of the Empire. Being a priest was one of the highest positions to obtain within the district and for most of the population nearly impossible. Devout behavior, meaning calm obedient, was encouraged, while deviant behavior, meaning rebellion, anger and even sadness, was suppressed. This created a deeply tense and conflicting society where alcohol misconduct was a regular occurrence, just as loud preaching. Looking at it from this perspective Freydis’ mystical inclinations do not seem as weird and outlandish as today’s society makes them seem. No matter if she really believed the words she said or used them for her own gains, it makes sense that she initially went with a vision to explain herself. Something that the more agnostic capitol found both intriguing and amusing.

####  _Excerpt from the paper “Being Freydis: Working Class Women in the Empire”_

* * *

Ivar Ragnarsson, who is also known as the Victor of the 48th Annual Hunger Games or the tragic victor, was the youngest son of Ragnar Lothbrok. Born with crooked legs and prone to breaking bones, he was originally not intended to be a champion for District 1, but after his own insistence and with the help of his mentor Floki, he managed to rise in rank. After killing his brother Sigurd, who was planned to be the champion that year, he became the tribute and got an overall score of 11, the highest score that year. Starting off strong by securing most of the provided weapons and rations and killing 12 of his opponents, he quickly became an audience favorite. However his condition ultimately made him weak to the advances of the female tribute of District 12, Freydis. 

####  _Excerpt from the late Imperial monography “The early History of the Empire”_

* * *

**Interviewer:** Freydis, ever so lovely and sweet, are you prepared for tomorrow?  
 **Freydis:** Of course, I was prepared the moment I volunteered.  
 _The crowd gasps and laughs._  
 **Interviewer:** _(laughing)_ You always say these things with such confidence?  
 **Freydis:** How else am I supposed to say it then?  
 _Interviewer laughs._  
 **Interviewer:** Tell me Freydis, why did you volunteer? It still is an enigma.  
 **Freydis:** Like I said: because I knew that I would be part of it.  
 **Interviewer:** You knew it? Like a premonition?  
 **Freydis:** Yes, you could say that.  
 **Interviewer:** Then tell me, did your premonition also show you who would win?  
 **Freydis:** Not directly, but I know who to look out for.  
 **Interviewer:** And who would that be?  
 **Freydis:** Ivar Ragnarsson.  
 _The crowd gasps again._

####  _Protocols of the 48th Annual Tribute Interviews_

* * *

Unlike most champions for District 1, Ivar was not given to the institut until he was nine, making him one of the few that managed to join later. Coming in late made him an outsider to his peers, which mocked him for his disability. For a long time most people—sans his mother Aslaug and mentor Floki—didn’t believe that he would become a champion. [...] There are transcripts of his older brothers belittling his wishes or pitying him. This stance in general reflected public opinion, while people found his goals admirable, they doubted that he would succeed and for the beginning of the games, they actually preferred the female tribute of District 1 to him. Even when the investors gave him a rating of 11, the public couldn’t be swayed. Stories of Ivar angrily throwing the axes at the investors got out. If true or not the story made him seem unreliable and cruel. The Empire was unequipped to handle the reality of a disabled champion displaying the same amount of cruelty as a able-bodied champion so they turned him into a monster.

####  _Excerpt from a history paper “An unlikely Champion: Ivar’s rise and fall”_

* * *

The court of a castle: muddy, grey, cold. In front of a big pile of rucksacks and weapons sits a young man almost completely covered in blood. In front of him lies a dead boy, still a child. The young man’s hair is dark. His arms outstretched. There is an axe in one of them. He laughs as he looks towards three other teenagers who stand frozen in place. Only the back of their heads are shown.

The young man on the ground laughs.

“You think you can kill me?” He throws an axe and picks up another immediately. The axe hits one of the people standing in the chest. The person stumbles. “You think you are able to do it? Don’t forget who I am! I am Ivar. Ivar! You cannot kill me, even if you tried!”

####  _Found Footage from 48th Annual Hunger Games_

* * *

The focus of Ivar’s and Freydis’ story has always been during the game itself. Not much attention was given to the preparation time before the game, even though there is strong evidence that they interacted or at least observed each other closely. Freydis had observed Ivar enough to mention him in her final interview as a dangerous opponent. A few scholars have hypothesized that Freydis’ mention of Ivar was not genuine, based on their belief that Freydis’ station in life would’ve made her too ableist to see Ivar as a threat. I would suggest the opposite. Freydis’ station in life gave her a great insight into Ivar’s. Constantly underestimated, belittled and ignored she could’ve understood Ivar and his ambition, so much so that she saw his potential before his other opponents could.

[...]

But what about Ivar? Did the young champion from District 1 notice Freydis prior to the games? If he did he kept it to himself or his mentions have been lost to time. His initial reaction during their first meeting in the games could be read as a hint to his feelings prior. Freydis’ initial attribute had been her looks. As a news article remarked “pretty and elegant unlike her origins.” Is it so hard to imagine Ivar Ragnarsson on the training ground preparing; he stops when he notices a young woman watching him with curiosity, the most beautiful girl in the room; he doesn’t see her as a threat and so for a moment he simply enjoys the attention? Again there are no evidence, but it is clear that Ivar must’ve noticed Freydis beforehand and who is to say he wasn’t enthralled with her before the games even began.

####  _Excerpt from a history paper titled “On the training ground: An examination of Ivar and Freydis before the start of the game.”_

* * *

He took his axe and lunged forward, but stopped when he saw the young woman’s face. Her calm peaceful demeanor confused the champion. He lowered his axe.

“You’re not afraid of me,” he realized. The girl shook her head.

“I know my destiny and I know you, Ivar,” she replied in her vague dreamy voice. It intrigued the young champion from District 1 further. He laid his head to the side and inspected the beauty from District 12.

In this moment he sealed his fate. He could’ve swung his axe to hurt her. She would’ve been dead with one strike. The mystic she had held until that point would’ve vanished just as rapidly, as it had come. No one would’ve remembered her name or story, but instead Ivar pointed his axe at the girl, a boyish smile on his lips, and catapulted her and himself into fame. He turned his head to the side and observed her: her soft milky skin, so unlike the rough skin of her peers, the gentle curves of her body, her beautiful red lips. She seemed like a delicate rose sprung from an unlikely place.

“Strip,” he almost whispered, his arm still outreached. Most women would’ve asked why. They would’ve taken a step back in fear but not Freydis. Like all women from her district, she was used to showcasing her body for survival and doing far worse. She peeled off the layer with ease, as if she had just waited for such an opportunity. Her eyes were on him the entire time and a smile formed on her lips. Much like Ivar wielded his weapon, she wielded her body and it turned out to be far more lethal, for when she dropped her suit to the ground, Ivar couldn’t help but gasp. His arm was still outstretched, but his intention of hurting her had vanished at the sight of her subtle breasts, perky in the cold air. Quickly he tried to take in every little detail, from the classical full curve of her hip to her delicate waist. Ivar’s life until this point had been focused on strengthening his body and mind. Like all champions he had abstained from romantic entanglements. Even though a noble pursuit, it weakened him now. So long he had been forbidden a taste and now with her body presented to him, he couldn’t help but hunger for more. He ushered her forward.

“Step closer,” his voice hoarse. Freydis complied with a mysterious smile on her face. She in that moment already knew that she had won. Slowly she moved forward reacting to his flipping fingers. She didn’t stop until her feet touched his knees. He tapped his lap. “Sit down.” She complied and the young Champion had to catch his breath again.

He was not alone, outside of the arena millions of people were catching their breaths as they watched the scene unfold, intrigued and scandalized at the same time, but Ivar had forgotten about that. If they had been disturbed by another Tribute, Ivar would’ve probably died easily. His entire intention was focused on Freydis, her naked body on his lap. The way it pressed against his thighs, soft, delicate and warm. Freydis smirked and pressed her thighs down further, feeling the champion tremble underneath her. “Kiss me,” he managed to whisper and she complied with a smile, pressed her lips against his. It was a chaste kiss with a promise for more. Ivar lost himself in the softness of her lips immediately, so much so that when she leaned away he lost his balance.

Freydis smiled and grabbed his shoulders. She leaned forward her lips close to his ear. “Shall I tell you a secret?” She whispered. The young champion had a hard time listening. Her body overwhelmed him. His hands dug into the ground trying to hold on to something. The rose from District 12 didn’t wait for his answer. “I’ve seen you in my dreams. I have seen you win. Unlike all the others, I know your greatness already. And I am ready to fulfill my destiny.” She leaned away again to look at him and enjoyed the helplessness in his eyes. Ivar looked into her face, perplexed and confused. His arms were shaking.

“Leave,” he finally managed to say. His answer confused the girl from District 12—or was she mere pretending to be confused? Ivar pushed her off his lap. “Leave! I will spare you for now.”

####  _Excerpt from the famous Empire Romance Novel “The Temptation of the Thorny Rose”_

* * *

The capitol couldn’t understand Freydis. She escaped any sort of stereotyping. Too beautiful to be from the lower districts, rumors began to surface that she was actually the daughter of a high ranking general and his lower class lover. [...]

The way Freydis spoke confused the capitol as well. District 1 believed that people from District 12 spoke harsh and were in general loud. One commentator noted astounded by Freydis's "soft voice and manners". The only box, the capitol in the end was able to put her in was the one of the temptress, later she would become the archetype for that kind of character. The lower class woman that used her body to will men for “selfish” needs. In their understanding of Freydis, it becomes quite obvious that the capitol while fascinated by her and the poor population in general was unable to empathize with her or her station in life on any level.

####  _Excerpt from the paper “Capturing Freydis: The Empire’s History with the poor.”_

* * *

EXT. ARENA WOODS - NIGHT

Ivar lies on his matt and looks up into the stars. Next to him around the fire sit his party contemplating.

HAKON  
We need to attack the ones from District 8 next. They were not far away.

WHITEBEARD  
What about the other tribute from District 12. She would be easy prey.

HAKON  
We don’t have to worry about her right now.

WHITEBEARD  
Exactly! That’s why we should take her out right now! Or are you trying to protect her?

HAKON  
What? Of course not!

Ivar rolls his eyes at their exchange annoyed. He opens his mouth to say something, but then he hears something moving in the bushes. Ivar presses himself up to observe.

IVAR  
What was that?

Everyone grows silent. Whitebeard and Hakon exchange a glance. Again rustling in the bushes. Ivar grabs his axe searching for an aim.

Silence.

Then suddenly a wasp nest breaks down from above and lands on Hakon and Whitebeard. The sound of wasps aggressively buzzing. Hakon screaming. Ivar rolls away, taking his things. He looks up to find the perpetrator.

And finds Freydis. She stands on a branch and has a puzzling smile on her face. Ivar’s eyes widen in surprise. Their eyes meet and Freydis’ smile widens. Then she disappears. Hakon and Whitebeard continue screaming. 

####  _Scene from the Empire film “The Lost Victory”_

* * *

If there is one question which has preoccupied the imagination and public for more than 400 years, it’s if Freydis and Ivar consummated their relationship. Countless essays have been written about the subject. Every film, series, book or play about the 48th Hunger Games had to deal with it in some shape or form. But where does the intrigue come from? And why is it still preoccupying us today? [...]

There are not a lot of primary resources on the topic. Most of the video footage of the event has been lost during the reign of the empire and we have little information on the bits that survived. There are no notes of the keymaster nor a comment by news articles of the time. Most of what we know about the 48th Hunger Games and Freydis and Ivar is based on cross referencing surviving books, series and films to see which narratives were used repeatedly from the beginning. There is for example no footage of Ivar commanding Freydis to strip, but in some shape or form most Empirian sources across different districts feature the scene, which hints at the fact that it might’ve happened. Same can be said about sexual intercourse. Throughout the sources and across district lines, explicit sexual intercourse is depicted, hinted at or discussed.

In the popular Imperial Romance Novel “The Temptation of the Thorny Rose” only written 60 years after the 48th Hunger Games depicted a lot of sexual intercourse, which caused quite a stir during its time. In this case sex is used to negotiate the power relation between the characters. Freydis in the beginning has the upper hand and loses it gradually, while Ivar gains confidence and strength, until he is able to dominate her, even if too late. The book is one of the earliest interpretations of Freydis and Ivar and shaped the perception of everything to come. Which explains why every other version after it, had to comment about sexuality. “The Lost Victory” gives the characters not enough time to consume their love, but the attempts are there. “The Broken Champion” tries to paint Ivar as impotent and therefore weak. His inability to have sex causes his downfall, he simply isn’t the perfect champion but a disgrace.

####  _Excerpt from the paper “The Consummation of the Doomed Lovers: The Empire’s Relationship to Sexual Intercourse and Nudity.”_

* * *

Slowly the dome turns dark. The illusion of night falls over us. We prepare in silence our nightly quarters. Ivar lets me roll out the mattes as he puts on the fire. He doesn’t ask for my opinion on the matter. We are not equal partners yet. I note it down, but stay silent still feeling the last four nights inside my bones. Ivar can do as he pleases at least for now and unlike me he has no reason to fear other Tributes. In fact he would welcome them. I shiver at the thought. Still after all the death I have witnessed, I cannot stomach it. I smile and turn towards him, observe his broad back. He could roll on top of me and press the air right out of me. He could kill me all so easily. The only reason he hasn’t is that I know his heart’s desire. I have felt it underneath the surface, saw the hunger in his eyes. And now I need to use it for my advantage—to survive. This has all been about survival until now.

I need to use this foundation to get to the end. And then—I cannot think about then. All I know is that I have a pretty story to tell. I have to smile and look into their faces and tell them that I have foreseen the outcome. I know the future. I need to look in his eyes and tell him that it was him. It might be a lie, but it’s a good story. I wouldn’t like to say it to the female tribute of District 1 or the tributes of District 2, no it’s best suited for him. He deserves to be special.

So I sit down next to him and smile.

####  _Excerpt from the famous Romance Novel “Honest Lies”_

* * *

EXT. HUNGER GAMES ARENA - LAKE - DAY

It’s almost evening. Freydis and Ivar have set up camp. Freydis wets a rag. Her eyes move expectantly to Ivar, who is still in his battle gear, dirt and blood cover his body.

He looks hesitant in that moment, almost shy. The gruesome brutal warrior has disappeared and all is left is a young insecure boy.

Freydis turns her head to the side with a friendly smile on her face, almost like a mother.

FREYDIS  
I will be gentle, I promise.

Ivar presses his lips together, seemingly unconvinced. Freydis takes initiative and moves towards him. As a reaction Ivar immediately grows tense, but lets her approach him.

She kneels by his legs and reaches out her hand carefully.

FREYDIS (CONT’D)  
This might hurt a bit.

She waits a beat, then she slowly rolls up his leggings and exposes his bruised bleeding legs. Ivar’s eyes grow dark. She presses the cloth against a wound. Her eyes on his face, as she tries to anticipate his reaction. He looks away embarrassed.

IVAR  
It’s fine.  
(Pause)  
It was much worse.

Freydis stops. Her face is so full of sympathy that Ivar can barely bear it.

IVAR (CONT’D)  
I barely feel it anymore.

Uncomfortable silence. Freydis looks down onto his legs, gently stroking over them. Then she leans down and kisses his knee. Ivar turns his head uncertain how to react. Freydis lifts her head and starts to clean the wounds again.

FREYDIS  
I will make it quick.

####  _Scene from the famous mini series “48”, episode 3 of 6 “Trust”_

* * *

**IVAR:** What is happening to me? Was I not a man of ambition? My whole life I committed to one goal: for the crowds to scream my name. For the whole Empire to know my name! But she; she makes my heart grow soft. She reaches out her hand to touch me, so gentle and beautiful. I melt against her touch. Nothing has ever been as sweet. It feels like the first time anything has ever been able to touch me. Is this what the people named love? What they say gifts you with wings? Why does it feel more like a curse than a gift? Oh please Gods release me from this agony.

####  _Ivar’s Monologue from the District 5 Play “The Downfall of the Champion”_

* * *

The public image of a District 1 champion was influenced by two at times contradicting forces: On one hand they were supposed to represent the best of their District, which also included a moralistic component, and on the other hand they were trained to be “absolute” killing machines, who could not be stopped. There was a code of conduct, but records show that it was not applied regularly. Punishment was random and connected to the influence of the champion’s families or the status of the champion. [...]

One of the most complicated subjects was sex and romantic pursuit. While the champions were forbidden to have sex or any kind of romantic relationship for that matter, the public fixiated on their sexual prowress and strength and forgave misconducts easily, especially if the champion was a man. Even the institutes and the states believed that they couldn’t stop the matter and instead tried to control the “problem” by providing outlets for their champions. On the outside however the image of the celibate champion was upheld, every misconduct presented as isolated cases. Still debates over the celibacy of champions were popular and common. [...]

The best known example is Ivar Ragnarsson, whose story is almost a fairytale or myth now. Part of the public saw his attraction to Freydis as a flaw of his forced celibacy, arguing that it made the (male) champions weak towards sexual advances. As a silent response the government later spread the rumor that Ivar simply had not been able to have sex given his disablity. While there was no proof for these allegations, the public ate it up easily showing that Ivar’s status as the most ruthless District 1 champion couldn’t protect him from ableist scrutiny. In truth it is very likely that Ivar had sexual relations prior to the 48th Hunger Games.

####  _Excerpt from the essay “The Creation of Champions: Life as a District 1 Champion.”_

* * *

We lay in the dark, my head pressed against Ivar’s chest. I can hear his heart beating against my ear. It’s a calming sound. I could lie here till the end of the world—and maybe I will. Ivar pulls me closer. He presses his chin against my head. I want to say something, but for the first time in a while I have nothing to say. There is nothing I need to convince him off, we are equal partners, even if only in this moment. Instead I let my hands glide over his chest, let them fill the muscles underneath his shirt. He doesn’t stop me, although I can feel him growing tense. His heart beats grew faster. We have been attacked today and yet he is more afraid now than when Guthrum jumps on us. I slow down my movement, hoping it will ease his anxiety.

 _Let me touch you_ , I want my hands to say, _it will feel good I promise_. In my mind I have forgotten the cameras and people watching. There is only us in this empty ruin. I take his hand and gently place it on my hip. At first he doesn’t react, but slowly I can feel him applying pressure. His other hand finds my breast. It is almost heartwarming how gently he squeezes at first, amazed by the feeling. Then it grows stronger. I yelp at the sudden pressure, which makes him chuckle. He grabs my waist and pulls me on top of him.

Suddenly we are face to face. For a moment I can see the fear creeping in again. I see the innocent blue eyes of a boy out of his depth. I put my hands on his shoulders and stroke them gently. Then I bent down, brush my lips against his. _Trust me_ , I want them to say, _I mean you know harm_. He pulls me closer to him and deepens the kiss and for a moment I even believe my own words.

####  _Excerpt from the famous Romance Novel “Honest Lies”_

* * *

Even though contact between the districts was discouraged and sanctioned, relationships across district borders still happened. In fact they were such a common occurrence at the time of the 48th Hunger Games that they had been given special names. One year before the start of the 48th Hunger Games, Ivar’s older brother Ubbe Ragnarsson had divorced his lower class wife, Margrethe from District 11. The incident had caused quite a stir. While marriage between districts would later become a more common occurrence, in the early Empire days it was almost unheard of. To marry someone meant in some shape or form to see the other person as your equal and the upper class had a big problem to see the lower class as anything but. Even with the Empire’s narrow and often oppressive understanding of manhood and womanhood, women had a lot of rights in marriage. The divorce of Ubbe Ragnarsson became a complex legal case, which would determine if lower class women still enjoyed these rights in a marriage to an upper class men. The trial was still ongoing during the 48th Hunger Games and most likely on people’s mind as they watched Ivar and Freydis together. It is even safe to say that a certain amount of skepticism and mockery stemmed from the fallout of Ubbe’s divorce. The capitol had cast his wife as a greedy social climber out to ruin her husband’s life and their relationship had almost turned into a cautionary tale. The marriage in the end was annulled and Margrethe was cast back into her district where she died shortly after. To annulle your lower class marriage became common practise afterwards and only ended with another verdict at the end of the Empire.

####  _Excerpt from the paper “Ivar and Freydis: A history of cross class relationships in the Empire.”_

* * *

INT. CAVE - NIGHT

Back in the cave, Ivar is calm and washes his hands in the water hall. Freydis is furious.

FREYDIS  
Why did you kill [Guthrum] like this?

IVAR  
There was no other choice. We would’ve had to kill him sooner or later. 

FREYDIS  
But why like this? What did the poor boy ever do to you?

Ivar grabs her hand and twists it.

IVAR  
Why do you suddenly care so much for him? Do you love him more than me? Was it him that you saw in your vision?

Freydis grows insecure. She tries to twist away, but is unable to do so. She starts to cry as Ivar pushes her to the ground.

FREYDIS  
Why did you kill him?

Ivar moves on top of her and presses her to the ground.

IVAR  
You promised me victory and love, but what you’ve given me was very lacking in that regard. Where is the love you promised? Where is my victory?

Freydis looks up at him with tears still in her eyes. She is afraid. Ivar pulls her chin roughly.

IVAR  
Hmm? No answer I take it? FINE then I have to take what I deserve on my own.

He starts to rip open her clothes. Freydis starts to scream. A fight ensues. Ivar manages to rip off her clothes. He frees himself.

Freydis closes her eyes expecting the worst, but then nothing happens. Freydis looks up into Ivar’s panicked expression. He tries again, but it will not work.

A smile appears on her face as she watches. She starts to laugh.

IVAR  
Stop it!

He hits her, but it doesn’t stop Freydis’ laughter. She manages to free herself from him and gathers her clothes to cover herself.

Ivar is still on the ground, more and more losing control.

FREYDIS  
I should’ve known.

Ivar looks up scared. Freydis grins.

####  _Scene from the Empire film “The Broken Champion”_

* * *

**FREYDIS**  
What is it about this man? He betrayed me and my trust. I thought once I saw kindness in his demeanour. He could’ve killed me so many times, but never did. But now he has done something far worse: he killed me alive, killed my spirit, my hope. I thought he was the chosen one, the champion of my dreams, but instead he proved to be a monster like all the others. And yet I still feel the pain of loving. My heart bursts with love for him, this man- that I should cast aside. Be cold. I could kill him and win. It wouldn’t take much. And yet I know it’s wrong. Since my dream I know that I will die. I stepped forward because I was ready to die just to be part of this vision. No, I will die. I must die. But he will die with me. There will be no victor for the Games, only tragedy. No hope to feed the poor with! No glory to bask in! These games will be bleak and poisonous and mine!

####  _Freydis’ Monologue from the young unknown Republic play “The Prophet & The Champion” _

* * *

A fall out between Freydis and Ivar was bound to happen. That’s why everyone watched them in the first place. They waited for the tragedy to unfold. Every day the audience returned to the screen to observe the two. They listened to recaps every night waiting for the great clash. It’s almost ironic that we know so little about the reasons for their dispute. Nothing survived. Every adapation of the Empire gives a different explanation depending on their current ideology. All we believe to know is that in the end Freydis and Ivar set out to kill the last two other survivors and succeeded.

####  _Excerpt from the essay “Betrayal is inevitable: the staging of Freydis and Ivar’s end.”_

* * *

A dark green forest viewed through a very bad resolution. It’s hard to tell trees apart from each other. On a big grey stone sits a dark blob holding onto another blob. It’s hard to make out the details. Both are moving. Behind them the forest turns slowly grey. It looks like a pixelated wave coming from behind. It comes closer and closer until the stone also subcomes to it. The whole screen turns grey quickly after.

####  _Found Footage from the 48th Annual Hunger Games_

* * *

No, I don’t believe that the story of Freydis and Ivar is a bad one. I don’t believe that we have to forbid it. Neither do I believe that we have to change it to adhere to some family friendly values. But after the finale of the miniseries “48” this month, I keep thinking about their last scene. Ivar’s teary eyes and shaky hands contrasted with Freydis’ calm expression. The motif is so old it predates this republic. It’s so common that even children can identify it with ease and I wonder what this says about us as a society. Everyone will say that the story of Ivar and Freydis is timeless. [...] I wouldn’t argue with that, but suggest that its relevance is more a reflection of our society than a testament of its quality.

####  _Excerpt from the essay “Freydis was strangled again: A contemplation on gendered violence in our society.”_

* * *

Ivar is strangling Freydis. She has put her hands between the cord but only fights mildly waiting. Ivar is visibly upset.

IVAR  
I’m sorry.

Yet he continues. Behind him the storm approaches. The green forest slowly turns grey.

IVAR (CONT’D)  
I love you.

Freydis’s grip on the cord grows weak. She is still alive, but already half gone.

IVAR (CONT’D)  
Maybe in another life.

The storm encapsulates them. Freydis’ hands fall to the side. Her eyes dead. Two shots can be heard in the distance.

####  _Snippet from the popular miniseries “48”, Episode 6 of 6 “Betrayal”_

* * *

> There is a part of the song no one sings  
> Cause of the havoc it could bring  
> But some say the Prophet survived  
> Yeah, some say they saw the prophet alive.  
> They say she is waiting for us  
> Waiting to see her plan through

####  _Excerpt from the late Empirian Folktale of District 12 “The Prophet of District 12”_

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated! i wonder if this story is actually enjoyable given its format.


End file.
